In the fabrication of semiconductor devices, there is a continued trend toward increased integration. Accordingly, there is an increased demand for forming patterns of ever-reduced scale on semiconductor substrates. In order to satisfy this demand, the wavelength of the light source used in photolithography to form patterns on semiconductor devices, has become shorter. For example, in the past, photolithography processes have utilized light sources having a g-line wavelength band (e.g., approximately 436 nm) or an i-line wavelength band (e.g., approximately 365 nm). With the demands of higher integration, the use of light sources having a deep-ultraviolet wavelength band (e.g., ArF laser) continues to become more prevalent. Even further, it is likely that photolithography processes utilizing light sources having an extreme-ultraviolet (EUV) wavelength band may soon become popular.